


Feeling the Christmas Spirit

by Gilove2dance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marshmallow amounts of fluff, seriously this will rot your teeth it's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/pseuds/Gilove2dance
Summary: Dan isn’t feeling the christmas spirit this year and Phil does everything in his power to fix that. Or Three Times Phil pushed Christmas on Dan and One Time Dan pushed back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phan-drabble-advent-calendar](http://phan-drabble-advent-calendar.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr

\- 1 -

“Come on, Dan. It’s December! I can officially say the C-word!”

Dan groaned and rolled over. “You know that that sounds really bad, right Phil?”

“Christmas!” yelled Phil in his ear as he threw his upper body on top of Dan.  He buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Fuck off,” mumbled Dan into his pillow.

“No. It’s Christmas. It is time to be festive and full of cheer.”

“Phil, it is eight o’clock in the morning. The very idea of cheerfulness brings me a great deal of pain. Can you go off and be cheerful somewhere else?” Despite his face being snuggled into his pillow, he knew that a pout was currently gracing Phil’s features. “Ask me again in about four hours.” The weight from his back lifted and he heard Phil sigh before leaving the room.

A twinge of guilt ran through Dan. he knew that Christmas was Phil’s favourite time of year but Dan had a much harder time finding the Christmas spirit within himself. Perhaps the whirlwind of the last year was finally catching up to him. He sighed and got out of bed. He knew Phil would only come and pout some more at him.

Making his way down the hall, he turned into the lounge and saw Phil at the fireplace, trying to open the first door of his Yankee Candle advent calendar. Phil turned to Dan. “Maybe this will get you in the right mood,” grinned Phil. He pulled out a small white candle and flipped it over. “Snowy Fires.”

Dan snorted. “What’s that supposed to smell like?”

“Dunno. Let’s find out!” Phil put the candle on the coffee table and went to find the matches.

“They are in the kitchen on top of the fumehood,” called Dan.

“Cheers. Found them!”

“Alright, Phil. Go on then,” said Dan as Phi re-entered the room. Phil lit the match and then leaned down to light the candle. He waited for the wax around the wick to melt and then a small flame appeared. He blew out the match and took a step back. “So?” asked Dan. “What’s the verdict?”

Phil picked up the candle and brought it close to his face. He took in a deep breath and then promptly coughed and held the candle as far away from him as possible. “That is not christmassy at all,” he exclaimed.

Dan laughed. “It can’t be that bad.” He leaned in and sniffed the candle. The scent was what he could only describe as burning flesh. “What is this? An Attack on Titan advent calendar? That is revolting.”

Phil sighed and blew out the candle. “Not a good start to making you feel more festive.”

“Don’t worry, Phil,” Dan patted his back, “you’ll think of something.”

 

\- 2 -

“Phil. No. I draw the line.”

“But it’s festive!”

“Phil, I refuse to be tied up in tinsel.”

“But sexy Christmas fun times?”

“No tinsel.”

 

\- 3 -

The next time Phil tried to get Dan in the Christmas spirit, it almost worked.

It was evening and they had just finished up dinner - pizza and an accompanying Ribena - and Phil got up to clear the empty box and dishes. Dan leaned comfortably back on the couch in his crease, sated by good food and company.

Phil came back into the room and turned off the lights.

“What?” Dan started but then laughed as Phil tripped over their sofa chair as he made his way to the tree. “Maybe you shouldn’t have turned off the lights first, you spork.”

“Shhh,” hushed Phil as he rummaged for the tree lights switch. With a sound of triumph, he clicked on the lights, illuminating the room with a soft white light. Phil then moved to the mantle and fiddled with the bluetooth speaker and his phone

Dan rolled his eyes as soft music filled the room. “Baby, It’s Cold Outside? Really?”

“It’s romantic,” Phil replied. “And christmassy.”

“And a little rape-y”

“Daniel.”

“Philip.”

“Try? For me?”

“Alright,” agreed Dan but he groaned as Phil grabbed his hands and started pulling him off the couch. “Wait, what? I did not agree to moving off the couch.”

“Dan, please?” Phil begged. Dan heaved a sigh but allowed him to be pulled upright. Phil led him to the middle of the room and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. He slowly swayed the two of them into a circle.

“I feel like we are at a year six dance,” Dan said softly but he couldn’t help but grin and bury his face in Phil’s neck, his arms tightly around Phil’s shoulders.

They continued to dance to the gentle music and Dan started to feel a bit of warmth deep inside when--

POP

There was a beat and then the music cut, the tree lights went out, and the whirring sound of the heater cut out to deafening silence.

“Seriously?” grumbled Phil. “The power is out?”

Dan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Sorry, Phil. Why don’t you go find out if it’s the whole building and I’ll call the landlord.”

Phil pressed a lingering kiss on Dan’s neck, causing Dan to shudder pleasantly. “How can you accurately kiss me in the dark but trip over a giant stationary chair?”

“I’m always attuned to where you are.”

Dan could hear the smile in Phil’s voice and he was grateful for the darkness as a blush warmed his cheeks.

 

\- 1 -

“Dan, come on.”

“What now, Phil?” grumbled Dan. “I’m in the middle of something right now.” Something being the middle of Pokemon Moon where he was traveling to a new town.

“This is more important,” called Phil from the hall, his voice getting quieter as he moved. “Come outside with me.”

Dan rolled his eyes but still closed his DS. “The things I do for you,” he yelled as he got up and moved into the hallway. He could see Phil’s head propped up on the floor as he lay up the stairs.

“You love me,” smiled Phil.

“I do.” He reached down and ruffled Phil’s hair despite the resulting squawk of protest and started down the stairs beside Phil’s body. Phil pushed up and followed Dan down the stairs. He handed Dan his coat which he had apparently been lying on. “We are going somewhere?”

“No,” replied Phil with a smirk. “But you are going to need it.” He opened up the door and pulled Dan out and quickly rushed onto their deserted street.

“What-” Dan paused and looked around. A blanket of white was covering the ground and surrounding parked cars. Tree branches glittered in the streetlamps’ light. Dan turned his face up and laughed as the falling snowflakes ticked his face. He looked back at Phil, whose eyes were twinkling from the light of the christmas lights hung on the surrounding houses. “Snow,” Dan whispered gleefully.

Phil’s smile lit up his entire face and Dan was suddenly struck by how lucky he was to have Phil in his life. He reached out and grabbed Phil’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Happy Christmas, Dan.”

“Happy Christmas, Phil.”

And it was indeed, a very happy christmas for both of them, together as they should be.


End file.
